


Weirdness Factor

by klutzy_girl



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Post-Series, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers up to <i>Daisy</i>. When they return from Italy, Judy and Mickey decide to marry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weirdness Factor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own HIMYM and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Judy and Mickey had talked about marriage in Italy with their children and grandchildren, but there was so much paperwork involved they just forgot about it until they returned to New York. She put down Marvin for his nap and watched as her boyfriend tried to settle Daisy in – she didn’t like naps at all and let everyone know it any chance she could. She was a relatively good baby otherwise, however. Marshall claimed it was because she had been such a surprise in the first place. And Judy loved her granddaughter’s name, but she still didn’t understand why she had been named after the plant Lily’s pregnancy test had been found in. It was sentimental to them, however. Judy returned to the living room and sat down on the couch, grabbing a magazine next to her. She heard Mickey return and looked up at her boyfriend, gasping when he got down on one knee. “Oh my!”

Mickey beamed at her and fumbled with the box before he got the ring out. “So we’ve been together for a few years now, and I feel pretty good about this whole thing. Marry me?”

Judy stared at him. “That was the least unromantic proposal I’ve ever heard, but yes!” He was sweet when he wanted to be. She hugged him after he slid the ring on her finger, which joined the ones Marvin had given her. She would never give those ones up.

“Glad you said yes.” Mickey joined her on the couch, unable to stop smiling.

“Do you want go find a justice of the peace – when Marshall and Lily get home, of course – and marry today? I don’t want to wait,” Judy admitted. They could just send pictures to other family members and be done with it. She didn’t want a big wedding.

Neither did Mickey – in fact, he loved the idea of a small wedding and told her so. “You have the greatest ideas, Judy.”

She beamed. “Thank you.” Judy was thrilled she had decided to stay in New York. Selling the house in Minnesota hadn’t been easy decision – she had raised her family there – but it was time to move on. She couldn’t live in the past forever.

“You’re welcome. You like the ring?” He was nervous she would hate it because it was so small.

Judy loved the ring. “It’s beautiful,” she assured him. She didn’t mind the size of it at all. She was just thrilled she was about to marry Mickey Aldrin and become his wife. Sure, their relationship wasn’t exactly conventional – their kids were married to each other – but that didn’t matter as long as both were happy to be together. Besides, Marshall and Lily were fine with the relationship now. Still a little disgusted by it – there was a no sex rule in the apartment – but they were over that now.

“Good, I’m glad.” He settled into the couch and turned on the TV (volume low so it wouldn’t wake the babies) and tried his best to concentrate on it.

When Marshall and Lily walked through the door, they eyed their parents warily. Both looked a little too happy for them. “What’s going on?” Marshall asked.

“Mickey proposed and we’re getting married tonight!” Judy was buzzing with excitement.

Marshall and Lily’s jaws dropped. “What now?” Lily couldn’t believe it.

Judy showed them the ring. “He asked just a little while ago.”

“While I am happy for you, you can’t get married tonight. You have to apply for a marriage license and then wait twenty-four hours,” Marshall explained to them. He was seriously thinking of talking them about it, but couldn’t do it. His mom loved Lily’s dad and that was that.

Lily sighed. “Congratulations! I’m excited!” She was so far from excited it wasn’t funny. She had been hoping this relationship would burn out at one point, but that definitely didn’t seem to be happening. And while Judy and her dad had talked about marriage in Italy, nothing had come of it until now. But she did like that both were happy with each other. That mattered a lot.

“Oh.” Judy was disappointed the wedding couldn’t happen today, but waiting twenty-four hours wasn’t all that bad. They could definitely do it.

“Are you two upset?” Mickey figured the kids might be, and he didn’t want them to be.

“Just surprised, Mickey.” That was the understatement of the year. Marshall was glad his mom had been able to move on after his father’s death, but he was still shocked she had done so with Lily’s father. The relationship had come out of left field.

“Can we get the license now?” Judy didn’t want to wait any more.

“Of course.” Marshall smiled at them, and then ushered them out of the apartment so they could get to the courthouse as soon as possible. Lily stayed home with Marvin and Daisy and tried to work through her issues about this wedding.

Lily liked Judy – their relationship had gotten better in the past year – but she was about to become her stepmother too. This whole thing was fucked up. But both of them kept each other in check, and that was always a good thing. By the time the three of them got back from the courthouse, she had worked her way through every emotion and was ready to accept this big change.

“You look different,” Judy said.

“I’m giving you and Dad my blessing. I know you didn’t ask for it, but this is important. I just wanted you to know.”

Judy teared up and hugged her daughter-in-law (and soon to be stepdaughter). “That means so much, Lily. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Lily would have said more, but she was distracted by Daisy’s crying. She went to go check on her daughter.

“As long as you two want this, then that’s good with me. Hurt her and I’ll kick your ass,” Marshall told Mickey.

“Got it. And I won’t hurt her.” That was the last thing Mickey wanted to do.

Marshall and Lily had to talk about the elephant in the room when they were in bed that night. “This is so weird. We’re going to be married and stepsiblings, Marshall! Judy’s going to be both my mother-in-law and stepmother! Dad will be your stepdad! What is happening?”

Marshall laughed. “It sounds ridiculous, doesn’t it? But it’ll be okay, Lil.”

“You sure?”

He nodded. “One hundred percent, baby.”

“Then I’m sure.” Lily was going to pick out a dress with Judy tomorrow – she deserved it.

The next afternoon, Marshall, Lily, their kids, Barney and Robin, and Ted and his girlfriend acted as witnesses as Judy and Mickey married. It was a sweet, but extremely short wedding that fit them both. And Marshall and Lily tried not to cringe when Judy said she was going to change her name to Judy Eriksen-Aldrin, but it didn’t go unnoticed. The weirdness factor eventually did wear off, and Judy and Mickey were together for decades. They had each found their second loves and weren’t about to give it up.


End file.
